The Letter
by ti3
Summary: Sirius and his brother are staying with their cousins during Christmas break. One night, Sirius recieves a letter from Peter, which makes Bellatrix question him. oneshot. blackcest.


**my first incest fic. i like this pairing alot.**

**if you don't like it...leave. you all know it happened. they're a bunch of inbreds anyway. r&r**

**i took this down to redo it. i had it proof read before hand, but some typos snuck through. they've all been fixed though.**

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" The wise thing to have done would have been to have left the room quietly once he spotted Bellatrix. The wise thing would have been to tear from the room, but he didn't. Instead, Sirius had stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. The annual Black Christmas party was being held downstairs so, the Manor was packed with purebloods of the higher class. And Sirius wanted nothing to do with these people, so the second he could, he'd stolen from the party and escaped to the room where he was staying at his cousins' house with his brother for the weekend. 

He crossed the room and sat down on his bed. Looking around, he noticed that the fire in the grate was out. It was the middle of winter and freezing cold outside. His cousin didn't seem to be affected by it though. She stood against the wall, sleeveless dress on, and not looking the least bit cold.

"What do you want?" Sirius demanded. He didn't feel like playing one of her games.

"Do I need to want something? Can't I just call on my favorite cousin?" That smug smile was on her face. He hated the way she smiled. Bellatrix never smiled because she was happy; she only smiled when she was up to something.

"No. You can't. Now. Kindly turn your ugly ass around and get the fuck out of my room." He growled through gritted teeth.

Bellatrix unfolded her arms and produced an envelope which she'd been hiding behind her back. "A letter from your little pudgy friend." She threw it at him. The envelope caught Sirius in the cheek and cut through his skin, leaving a paper cut behind that stung like hell.

"So, you are here to play games. What do you intend to grill me about now? My social life? Choices of friends?" He sat up straight. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she'd read the letter. It was just the type of thing she'd do.

Picking the letter up off the bed, he looked it over. The seal on the back hadn't been broken, but he still didn't trust Bellatrix. His family was always so interested in what was going on in his life. They always wanted to change him; change the way he acted.

"Go ahead," Bellatrix urged. "Open it."

Sirius gritted his teeth and tore open the letter. He hated her. Slowly, he read the letter.

_Padfoot—Sorry to hear that you couldn't get away for the last full moon. I bet your family had you locked up. I don't like cages all too much. Mum bought me a cooking book on cupcakes for Christmas. But do you know what the first page in the book said? It said that people who own this book have two friends who like each other and that their names are Padfoot and Moony. See you in a few weeks. –Wormy._

Sirius put the letter down, running a hand over his face. Peter didn't have enough sense to know when to leave things out of a letter. The other two knew to keep the letters discreet, or to not write him at all while he was staying with his family. Peter should have had enough brains to know that one of them would sift through his mail and read it. And to have Bellatrix read the letter was probably worse than having his parents read the letter.

Peter had vainly tried to throw in an inside joke or two, but the fact that he'd mentioned the full moon had nearly given Remus' being a werewolf away. Plus, he'd managed to throw in another nag about wanting Sirius and Remus to get together. The ground on the 'relationship,' though it really couldn't be called that because only Peter wanted it to happen, was shaky and neither him nor Remus wanted to pursue anything. The whole thing was mainly just Peter babbling on about nothing.

"Did you read it?" Sirius asked.

"Did the little fat tag-along write you the letter?" She chose to ignore his question altogether.

"Did you read it?" Sirius pressed again. He knew she probably had, but he wanted to hear it from her own mouth. She didn't answer. His blood boiled and he looked up to see her smirking at him. "ANSWER ME! DAMNIT!" He exploded. "Did you read my fucking letter, or not?"

He heard her give a small laugh. Sirius was playing right into her hands, and he knew it. She wanted him angry. She wanted a fight.

"Who wrote the letter, Sirius?" Her voice was mocking and so placidly calm compared to his own.

He clenched his teeth, refusing to answer. Sirius watched with raised eyebrows as she reached down the front of her dress. What in Merlin's name was she doing? Then he saw it, poised in her hand and pointed at him. "Going to use your wand, Trixie?" He tried to sound calm and indifferent, though he was scared shitless on the inside. Sirius knew Bellatrix could beat him in dueling and he knew that she didn't follow the rules. She'd also been rumored to have used Unforgivables by her peers

"If I have to, Sirius. Now, who wrote the letter?'

Sirius swallowed hard. If he told her the answer to one question, then she'd only keep asking. "What is it to you?" He said, hoping that he sounded brave.

Without saying a word, Bellatrix flicked her wand and Sirius collapsed back onto the bed. Every muscle in his body began to spasm.He felt as if his hair was being pulled from the scalp, his nails from his fingers, and his bones from the sockets. He watched in pain as she started coming closer to him. Sirius thought he was going to die. This was pain worse than anything he'd ever felt. His father beat him, yes, but he'd never used an Unforgivable.

"Who did it Sirius?" He felt Bellatrix lift the curse. She was standing over him now with one of her hands entangled in his hair. She jerked his head up and he groaned in pain. "Don't want to talk? Maybe another Unforgivable will get you talking." She pointed her wand on him again, but Sirius swatted at it, trying anything to make her stop.

"You—you used an…an Unforgivable!" He managed to pant out. He couldn't believe that she'd done something like that. This was the girl he'd grown up with, who had once been his partner in crime as well as his rival. Looking up into her face, he saw something that he didn't want to see, something he wished he wouldn't' have seen. She was smiling down wickedly at him, clearly enjoying having him in this position, loving what she'd just done to him. "And…you enjoyed it to! You disgusting bitch!" Sirius grabbed her hand and wrenched it out of his hair. He screamed in pain as she refused to let go and when she pulled her hand back, he saw that she was grasping a handful of his hair which she'd ripped from his scalp. He watched as she turned her hand over and let his hair fall onto the floor without a care in the world.

"Who wrote the letter, Sirius?" She demanded again.

"Is that all you care about, you hag! Finding out who wrote me a letter? You just hurt me and you don't give a damn. You just performed a curse that could land you a lifetime in Azkaban and you don't care!" He didn't understand how someone could be so heartless. How much had those few years spent in the dark Slytherin infested dungeons changed her? She was no longer the older cousin he'd have once given his life for.

"No. I don't." Her face was cold with indifference. "Who wrote the--"

"PETER!" Sirius screamed, cutting her off. "Peter wrote the fucking letter! Are you happy now?"

"Yes." Bellatrix leaned in and ran a hand through his hair. "Very." Her lips brushed up against his as she talked and when she pulled back, Sirius was left confused and shaking all over.

"Now. Peter is the little fat one, is he not?" He watched as she crossed the room and leaned against the mantel of the fireplace.

Suddenly feeling defeated he answered her question, "Yes, but he's just a bit—"

"I don't care about his body type, Sirius. No matter how noble you think it seems to defend your friend, doing so holds no ground with me."

His blood boiled again and he jumped up from his bed. "Why? Because you have no friends? All you have are play toys, people you sleep with and then drop when you get tired of them! Don't you? You're a heartless bitch. Just like that lot downstairs." He pointed angrily at the door, his whole face turning crimson with rage. "You're a fucking whore who uses people to get what she wants!"

"Sit down, Sirius."

"How can you be so damned calm? What the fuck is wrong with you?" He picked up a lamp from a nearby table and hurled it at her with all the force he could muster. She barely flinched as the glass landed at her feet and cracked. This only seemed to enrage Sirius even more. "Can you not feel anything, Trixie! Come on! Yell at me! Scream at me! Throw something!"

She remained calm as ever as he stomped around the room, picking up things and throwing them at her. Every now and then, she'd dodge out of the way of a lamp or book that came close to hitting her in the face before going back to leaning against the mantle.

Meanwhile, Sirius only got angrier. He didn't' understand how someone couldn't' feel anything at all, how she didn't care that he was throwing things at her, calling her every name in the book. He continued to prowl the room until there was nothing left to throw at Bellatrix. His feet were cut up with the many shards of glass that littered the floor.

"How can you not care?" He hung his head and stopped his parade around the room.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and another at the small of his back. He was pushed over to the bed and sat down. He felt Bellatrix sit down beside him, but when she spoke she'd come to sit behind him.

"So, Peter wrote the letter?" She asked.

Sirius buried his face in his hands. How could she still be on about this? Why didn't she just leave the room and leave him the hell alone? "Yes. Peter wrote the letter." He answered through clenched teeth.

"Good." Her arms wrapped around his neck and she leaned forward so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

Sirius felt his stomach tighten. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing." She answered back smugly.

He pulled at her arms in an attempt to get her off. There was something that he didn't quite like about the way she was holding onto him.

But Bellatrix threw another question at him which made him pause in his actions. "Why was Pettigrew talking about the full moon?" Sirius stopped all movement and froze. His heart skipped several beats and he struggled to breath again.

"Huh?" He squeaked out.

"Why was Pettigrew talking about the full moon?" Sirius didn't like the way that Bellatrix asked this question. She sounded as if she already knew the answer.

He fished around in his head for an answer, anything to explain what Peter had said. "It's an inside joke." He lied. "Something crazy happened on the last full moon and it's one of those things that we've been joking about for weeks now." That sounded like shit.

"Really? What happened?" Sirius couldn't tell if that was fake or real curiosity in her voice. Damn her for being so good at lying.

As he was trying to come up with an answer he felt something brushing against the skin of his neck. He knew that feeling. It was Bellatrix's lips…on his neck. Sirius froze again, eyes going wide like a deer caught in the wandlight. "Ah….it was just something…..stupid."

"Tell me." She urged.

"You wouldn't want to hear it." He managed to say. Her lips were trailing lower and lower, making it hard for him to speak.

"Oh, but I do." She bit down on his collarbone and Sirius let out a gasp. He didn't like this; not one bit. She shouldn't be doing this to him. Suddenly he flailed his arms and managed to squirm around and push her away.

Sirius now sat facing her. He didn't know if that disappointed look on her face was for real or if it was just a façade. And he didn't' think he wanted to know. "Don't dothat!" He said, voice uncharacteristically high-pitched.

"Do what?" She asked, looking innocent as ever.

"That! Don't play the innocent card with me Bellatrix. We both know you're not." His hands were shaking. Lowering them to the top of his duvet, he took up fists full of the material, trying to make it stop.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bellatrix brought her finger up to her lip, pretending to think. He hated the way that she always condescended him. "Oh." She acted as if a light bulb had gone off in her head. "You mean this." And before he could stop her, Bellatrix violated his personal space for the third time that night and began trailing kisses up and down his jaw line.

Sirius sucked in a mouth full ofair and tried to talk, but no matter how many times he opened and closed his mouth, nothing would come out. This was wrong on so many levels. He tried pushing her away again, but she only resumed her practice after a moment's hesitation and separation.

"So, Sirius," Bellatrix began talking, but was still tracing kisses all over him. "Who's this Moony?"

She'd read the letter. There was no doubt in his mind now. He struggled to find his voice to talk and when he was able to speak, only one word came out. "Remus." He croaked.

"Remus?" She asked, momentarily pausing. "Isn't he that boy, the scrawny one that reads a lot?" And she went back to kissing him up and down his neck and collarbone.

"Ah…" She pulled on his earlobe with her teeth and Sirius felt something jerk behind his navel. "Yes!" He screamed.

She was laughing in his ear before pulling on it with her teeth again. Sirius felt the same jerk and he knew it was a feeling he wasn't supposed to be getting. Not with his cousin.

"No need to get that excited." She whispered. "Not yet, anyway." She walked her hand up his chest and Sirius swallowed again.

"Bellatrix…stop."

"Why? Do you not like it?" She taunted, continuing to let her lips roam wherever they pleased.

Sirius didn't answer. The problem wasn't that he didn't like it. The problem was that he did and he wasn't supposed to. She kept up kissing him and occasionally biting down and getting a moan from him. One time she bit down extremely hard, breaking the skin and setting blood loose. Sirius screamed, no longer able to hold it back.

"I see." She stopped and sat up straight, staring him down. "So, you do like it?"

Sirius didn't answer, only watched as that smug smile that he so dearly wanted to wipe from her face played around her lips. He wasn't supposed to like this. He shouldn't be disappointed because she'd stopped.

She must have read his mind, because without warning she leaned in and licked the blood from his neck. Sirius moaned again and grabbed her by the hair, entwining his fingers in the black locks and pulling as hard as he could. She gasped in pain and Sirius loosened his grip but didn't remove his hands. He longed to rip her hair from her head. Lock by lock. Just rip it and leave her a bald and bloody mess on the floor.

Smirking at him, Bellatrix started back her questioning again. "Does Lupin's nickname have anything to do with the full moon?"

Sirius panicked for the briefest of seconds. "No." He lied. It was much harder to lie to her now that he was facing her and she wasn't occupied with kissing him.

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix questioned while making sure her lips brushed against his when she spoke.

Sirius pulled back in the slightest just as a shiver scaled his spin. He didn't want her doing that. "Yes. I'm sure." She was getting so close to figuring out the truth. He had to lead her astray.

He watched as she sat back from him. She seemed to be satisfied with his answer. Something else had gotten her attention. "What Pettigrew said about you and Lupin…"

"He didn't say anything." Sirius interrupted.

"I think he did. " Bellatrix twisted around while Sirius still held handfuls of her hair and picked the letter up off the bed.

He froze. Shit. She was going to reread it. In a moment of panic and unbalance Sirius untangled his hands from her hair and reached out, snatching the letter from her hand. In the process, he lost his balance and managed to fall on top of her.

Bellatrix now lay on her back on the bed with Sirius on top of her. She made no move to push him off or to retrieve the letter after he threw it to the floor. She just fixed him with a stare and kept questioning. "Pettigrew implied that you were with Lupin. Are you?"

"Of course not." This was the first time he hadn't had to lie through this whole interrogation. Sirius had to admit, he rather liked sitting on top of Bellatrix. Though he had to convince himself that it was because he now had control of the situation, or at least appeared to have control.

"Are you not gay with Lupin? Have you ever fucked him? Or imagined exchanges?" She asked rather bluntly.

He could tell she wasn't satisfied with his answers. "No. Bellatrix that is disgusting."

"And sitting on top of your cousin isn't?" She jested.

Damnit. She had him caught. "Yes, it is but—"

"Are you afraid of what your friends will think if they find out?"Her fingers traced the lines in his face."Scared that Pettigrew will start writing you letters about his cook books saying that you're committing incest?" She propped herself on her elbows so that her face was closer to his.

"No." He lied. He knew this was wrong. But he couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. And he didn't know why.

"Do you not want them to find out what you're doing? You can tell me, Sirius. I know you're scared.." She jeered, smirking up at him the whole time. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to get him riled up again. "You're scared." She repeated.

Sirius leaned in and kissed her just to shut her up. He bit down on her lips, hands wrapping around to the back of her neck and pulling so that he crushed their lips together. A million thought flew through his head.

_This is wrong._

_You're disgusting._

_She's your cousin._

_Where else has her mouth been?_

But he quickly dismissed these thoughts and concentrated on nothing but hurting Bellatrix.

Soon she was biting back just as hard as he was if not harder. Both sets of lips were bloody messes. Sirius only wanted to hurt her. To punish her. Finally put her in her place and show her that no one messed with him. She had no right to read his mail and no right to interrogate him about his life and choice of friends. She wasn't supposed to be able to trail butterfly kisses along his neck and make his stomach do summersaults. He was going to show her once and for all that he was the stronger.

Sirius didn't realize it until her hands were running over his naked torso, but she'd gotten his shirt off. Goosebumps formed over his skin as she graized her nails against the exposed flesh. He started ripping at her dress, dearly wanting to shred the skimpy item to pieces. Soon the dress lay shredded and forgotten on the floor along with the letter from Peter. Bellatrix was undoing his pants, nails digging into his bare skin at certain points. Sirius realized what she was doing and moaned. Soon the pants lay forgotten on the floor as well.

His lips were stinging so badly and he was getting more lightheaded by the second.Grinding his hips agianst Bellatrix's, he pulled his lips away from hers and began leaving bloody butterfly kisses on her neck. He bit down on her collarbone just as she had done him. He'd get her back. She'd pay.

She moaned and dug her nails into his bare back.

It was then that Sirius faltered in his practice.

He realized something.

This was what she wanted. She had wanted for him to get angry enough and teased enough to do this.

He absent mindedly licked the blood from her skin and he realized something else.

This was what he wanted too.

-----------

Sirius woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. Cold sweat clung to his body and he was panting like he'd just run a marathon. Sun was pouring in from the window to the left of his bed. He felt a slight draft coupled with the odd feeling of flesh against silk and upon looking down, realized he was naked. He jumped up out of his bed and frantically looked around. His heart was beating out of his chest and every muscle in his body was twitching.

"Where is she?" He mumbled, looking around the room.

Just then the door opened and in walked Regulus, toothbrush hanging from his mouth. His hands flew to his eyes and he screamed, "Damnit Sirius. Warn someone before you decide to prance around in the nude."

Sirius shakily set down on his bed as everything from last night came back to him.

Regulus looked around at the destruction in the room, from the smashed vases and lamps to the torn books. "Wow. What happened in here?"

"_Everything_." Sirius said, pointing to the middle of all the mess, where Peter's letter lay open on the floor.


End file.
